


Sandwich nướng và mứt dâu tây

by GinkoTsukahara



Series: Yuuta ơi hôm nay ăn gì? [1]
Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinkoTsukahara/pseuds/GinkoTsukahara
Summary: Một buổi sáng nhẹ nhàng của Yuuta và Shun.
Relationships: Asaba Yuuta/Matsuoka Shun
Series: Yuuta ơi hôm nay ăn gì? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973461





	Sandwich nướng và mứt dâu tây

**Author's Note:**

> Thuộc series "Yuuta ơi hôm nay ăn gì?" mà mình lấy ý tưởng từ tác phẩm "Kinou Nani Tabeta" của tác giả Fumi Yoshinaga.

\- “Shun! Mau dậy ăn sáng nào!”  
Yuuta vén tấm màn sang hai bên cửa sổ, ánh nắng buổi sáng ấm áp chiếu vào căn phòng nhỏ. Shun vừa ngáp ngắn ngáp dài vừa dụi dụi mắt. Yuuta thấy Shun đã thức giấc nên rời phòng tiếp tục chuẩn bị bữa sáng. Thấy bóng lưng của Yuuta khuất sau cánh cửa, Shun cũng nhanh chóng ngồi dậy sắp xếp lại giường rồi bước ra ngoài.  
Yuuta và Shun đang sống trong căn hộ có hai phòng ngủ, diện tích không lớn nhưng đủ để hai người sống thoải mái. Bước ra phòng khách hết hợp với nhà bếp, Shun thấy Yuuta đang cắt bánh mì gối thành từng lát sandwich, sau đó cho vào máy nướng.  
\- “Chào buổi sáng Yuuta!”  
\- “Chào buổi sáng Shun!”  
\- “Thơm quá! Sáng nay tụi mình ăn gì thế?”  
Shun tròn xoe mắt hỏi, rất mong chờ vào bữa sáng mà Yuuta nấu cho cậu.  
Giọng nói của Shun như vitamin hạnh phúc đối với Yuuta, cậu vừa rót một ly sữa dâu và một ly nước trái cây, vừa trả lời:  
\- “Sandwich nướng và mứt dâu tây.”  
\- “Tuyệt quá!”  
Shun nhanh chóng chuyển hai ly lên bàn ăn, rồi lấy dao phết mứt ra sẵn.   
Yuuta lấy từ trong tủ lạnh ra một lọ mứt dâu tây. Cậu giơ lọ mứt cao ngang tầm mắt, ánh nắng buổi sáng chiếu qua óng ánh trông thật đẹp.  
Vừa kịp lúc máy nướng kêu “ting” báo hiệu hết thời gian. Yuuta cẩn thận lấy bốn lát bánh mì nóng ra bày lên dĩa và mang đến bàn ăn.  
\- “Đồ ăn đến rồi!”  
Shun vui vẻ reo lên.  
Khi Yuuta ngồi xuống ghế, cả hai không hẹn mà cùng đồng thanh nói:  
\- "Yuuta ơi ăn ngon miệng nha!"  
\- "Shun ơi ăn ngon miệng nha!"  
Shun cẩn thận dùng dao lấy miếng mứt dâu to rồi phết lên sandwich. Sau khi tán đều mứt dâu ra, Shun cắn ngay một miếng thật to, nhai nhồm nhoàm thỏa mãn:  
\- "Yuuta ơi ngon quá!"  
Yuuta từ tốn hơn Shun, cậu uống một ngụm nước trái cây, rồi cắn một miếng bánh sandwich nướng chưa phết mứt dâu. Miếng sandwich vàng nâu, giòn tan trong miệng.  
Shun thấy Yuuta làm thế cũng bắt chước làm theo. Cậu ăn một miếng nhỏ bánh mì không, rồi chấm một miếng nhỏ khác vào sữa dâu. Nhưng cuối cùng Shun vẫn thích ăn bánh mì sandwich cùng mứt dâu hơn.  
\- "Mứt dâu này là Yuuta tự làm luôn đó hả?"  
Yuuta đang nhai nên chỉ gật đầu.  
Shun tròn xoe đôi mắt, giơ giơ ngón cái lên, nói:  
\- "Ồ! Yuuta giỏi ghê! Đồ ăn của Yuuta nấu là ngon nhất!"  
Yuuta mỉm cười, bảo:  
\- "Cậu thích là được rồi!"  
\- "Hi hi! Mà công thức mứt dâu là gì thế?"  
Shun vừa ngoạm một miếng to vừa hỏi.   
Yuuta không thích cách Shun vừa ăn vừa nói, nhưng vì khuôn mặt của Shun quá đỗi dễ thương nên cậu tạm thời bỏ qua.  
\- "Tớ mua được dâu tây tươi giảm giá ở Nakamuraya. Mua về rửa sạch, cắt đôi và ướp với đường với tỉ lệ 1:1 đến khi đường chảy ra, rồi tớ đặt lên bếp cho keo lại thôi."  
\- "Cậu lại khiêm tốn quá rồi đó Yuuta! Tớ cá là công đoạn nấu trên bếp cần rất nhiều sự tỉ mỉ."  
Yuuta cười dịu dàng, Shun luôn biết cách làm cậu vui, lời khen của Shun là động lực để cậu vào bếp mỗi ngày.  
Chẳng mấy chốc Yuuta và Shun đã hoàn thành bữa sáng đơn giản nhưng ngon miệng. Yuuta đã thay bộ suit màu đen, chuẩn bị tài liệu đi làm. Sau khi dọn rửa dĩa và ly thì Shun nhanh chân chạy đến thắt caravat cho Yuuta. Không phải vì Yuuta không biết cách thắt, mà là vì cả Yuuta và Shun đều thích như vậy, hành động nhỏ nhặt nhưng ngọt ngào này như một liều thuốc tinh thần tiếp thêm sức mạnh cho họ để làm việc một ngày dài.  
\- "Shun à, tớ đi làm đây, tạm biệt nha!"  
\- "Chào tạm biệt Yuuta!"  
Khi Yuuta mang giầy vào chuẩn bị bước ra cửa, Shun chợt nhớ ra liền hỏi:  
\- "Yuuta à, tối hôm nay ăn gì thế?"  
Yuuta cười ngọt ngào, ra vẻ thần bí, bảo:  
\- "Bí mật, nhưng bật mí cho cậu là tớ sẽ làm món cậu thích!"  
Nói xong Yuuta hôn nhẹ lên trán của Shun rồi đi làm, để lại Shun cười ngẩn ngơ vui vẻ.  
Lại thêm một ngày mới bắt đầu.


End file.
